


Causing a Scene

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Past Threesome, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Top Balthazar, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, past castiel/omc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't above making his mate jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causing a Scene

Balthazar watched  _his_  Omega lean forward as another Alpha spoke. He could see the way Castiel grinned at something the Alpha had said, the way his eyes flicked up and down someone else, even as Hannah continued telling him about a pretty little Omega that had just started at her job.

“Bal? Are you even listening?” Hannah’s voice broke through and he turned, struggling to pull his eyes away from Castiel and focus on her.

“What?”

Hannah sighed out and glanced over, “Oh.” Her eyes slightly narrowed and a frown tugged at her lips. “Having problems at home?” Balthazar watched how she arched a brow at him and thought back to Castiel complaining about being on birth control.

“He wants kids.” Balthazar frowned, “I want to wait. I’m finishing up my Masters and my parents are grooming me to take over the company. We have plenty of time.”

“Omegas are driven to be bred and have children. It’s one of those basic instincts.” She patted him on the arm, “He’s going to be upset about it until you do breed him properly.”

Balthazar opened his mouth to say something until a movement caught his attention. Immediately his eyes snapped over in time to see that strange Alpha touching  _his Omega_  and leaning right into Castiel’s space.

Fury rushed through him stealing all rational thought in seconds. His hands clenched and he bared his teeth. Without a word he crossed the club floor making a beeline towards Castiel and locking eyes with _his mate_.

There was something like amusement and victory in Castiel’s gaze when he pulled him away from the Alpha, snarling lowly and bending Castiel right over the nearest surface. He didn’t care that it was in the middle of a night club or that there were countless eyes on them as he pulled Castiel’s pants down to expose his pert ass.

“Mine.” He knew his eyes were flashing and that he was putting off aggressive, possessive pheromones and the heady scent of Castiel’s arousal, his slick, had his cock instantly hard. “My Omega.”

Balthazar was all instinct as he twisted his fingers inside Castiel’s wet hole, rubbing against his insides and feeling slick gushing out around his fingers. He pushed aside the low buzz of voices and music around them, focused entirely on claiming and marking up  _his_  mate.

“Balthazar!” Castiel’s voice was low and full of arousal as a moan escaped when Balthazar pressed right against his prostate and rubbed until there were needy sobs were escaping Castiel. “ _Ohhhh_. _Please please please._ ”

Three fingers pumped away before Balthazar pulled them out, freed his hard cock and wasted no time in pressing into wet heat with a groan of pleasure. A few short thrusts saw him buried to the hilt.

It wasn’t soft and easy. It wasn’t the careful touches and the teasing nips from the bedroom. This was a claim that would let every single person in the club know exactly who Castiel belonged to and that Balthazar did  _not_ want to share right now.

His hips smacked against Castiel’s ass with a loud slapping sound as his cock pumped in and out of Castiel’s slick filled channel. “Mine.” He breathed out again, eyes hooded and teeth bared as he stared at the Alphas watching with barely concealed lust.

Balthazar’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips as he pounded into him, chasing his orgasm and wanting to bury his knot right into Castiel’s tight little hole.

“Going to fuck you full.” He growled, “I’ll pump your ass full until your belly swells with it.” Instincts continued to scream at him in a loud clash of sound he couldn’t ignore. “Breed you up.”

His knot started to swell at the base of his cock and each time he slammed forward against Castiel’s ass, grinding and snarling, it tugged on Castiel’s rim and sent shivers of pleasure racing up his spine.

He rutted up against Castiel’s ass, trying to shove his knot past the tight ring of muscle and lock it inside. Below him Castiel was moaning and gasping and whimpering, begging for his knot, as he finally shoved it inside and felt it swelling up.

Locked tight around him Castiel’s inner muscles fluttered and clamped down on him, milking his knot, as his orgasm slammed into him and Balthazar didn’t hold back the moan of pleasure. He could feel Castiel tightening down further around him as Castiel’s own orgasm overcame him.

Slowly he came back to himself, still grinding up against Castiel’s plump ass and relishing the way Castiel felt wrapped around him. “Mine.” He breathed out, “Anyone touches  _my Omega_  without permission again will find their dick ripped off and shoved down their throat.”

The threat hung heavy in the air and he could see the Alpha from before slinking off through the crowd. Satisfaction filled him and Balthazar resumed enjoying being locked inside Castiel’s ass. He could still feel the eyes of most of the club on them and it was impossible to ignore the heavy scent of Alpha and Beta arousal that filled the air around them.

He didn’t say anything else until he caught sight of Hannah standing next to them. “You sure do know how to cause a scene.” She gave him an amused kind of smile, “Do you need me to go get a plug or is this going to be the end of the night?”

“I have a spare in my car as a precaution.”

“You owe me.” She grinned before turning and moving towards the door once he handed off his keys. Balthazar watched her disappear before looking down to see Castiel looking back at him with a slightly contrite expression.

“And you owe me an explanation for letting  _that_  touch you. I don’t care how mad at me you are you  _know_  how I get when strange Alphas touch you.”

Castiel blinked at him and bit his slip, glancing away and then back. “We’ve had others in our bed before. You’ve _watched_ and _ordered_ other Alphas to fuck and knot me in our bed. I didn’t know you were going to get that mad over a touch.”

“Those were all agreed upon and I at least knew the Alpha in question.”

“I want a baby.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Balthazar.

“And we’ll discuss that when we’re  _both_  ready for it. I’m not ready to be a father and I still believe we’re too young. It isn’t fair to me to force or blackmail me into something I’m not ready for yet.”

The conversation stilled when Hannah came back and Balthazar turned back to grinding his knot into Castiel, dragging out moans and soft gasps each time it rubbed against Castiel’s prostate. He reluctantly pulled out once his knot went down and wordlessly pressed the plug inside Castiel’s hole to keep his release locked deep inside Castiel.


End file.
